Return to Me
by Zadien
Summary: Spoiler for Season Five ending. They all thought Musa would use her wish to bring her mother back, it seemed like the most obvious wish but the moment, the urge, never came. Musa tells Riven why she still hasn't used her Sirenix Wish. Another 10th birthday gift to myself. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Winx Club.

**Spoiler for Season Five ending**

* * *

Author Note: Guys can I just ask people to be extra vigilant when reading fanfiction in the Winx fandom. There's been an increase in plagiarised stories. If you come across a story where the Main character's name changes through the story, do a little bit of research. People who copy stories and claim it's their own work don't seem to realize that they will get caught out and that kind of tarnish will stick with them later on in life if they want to pursue writing seriously. The internet has a long memory.

Author Note 2: Because I am a very angry, very protective Riven and Musa shipper, I needed to write this, to get it out of my system. I know Ella wrote a lovely one shot for Musa's lack of a wish but I felt I had to do my own.

* * *

_Return to Me_

By: Zadien

* * *

With music blaring and people dancing, Musa rested her chin in her palm and finally relaxed. She sat at a table in the corner of the banquet Hall in Andros Castle. The Winx had saved the day once again, and everyone was celebrating, most especially Bloom who had finally saved her sister. It was a good day, and they had every right to feel proud of themselves. Each one of her friends had stepped up and proved themselves as Sirenix Fairies, Guardians of their various worlds, and had moved into the political sphere of their home planets.

Strobe lights swirled around the dance floor as Aisha spun in Roy's arms, and Stella and Roxy were trying to teach Tecna to let loose. Bloom let out a throaty laugh as she danced with a rather self-conscious Dafne.

Watching the sisters, Musa found herself wondering how Dafne was dealing with her new corporeal form. Did it feel weird to suddenly have skin after all those years as a nymph? Was she suffering from sensory overload? It must have been overwhelming, but, despite her awkwardness, the way her hands constantly found their way to her cheeks and her hair, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

By Musa's estimation, Dafne had been alive – existing – for forty years, and now she was back in a teenage body, looking not much older than eighteen, and she still retained all the experience she'd gathered those forty years. It made her curious about how Dafne would adapt to that, and to being a part of her family once more, with the addition of a now grown up Bloom. Musa knew though, that with everything the royal family of Domino had gone through, they would be fine.

Of to the side, Timmy was talking animatedly to an amused Brandon, and a cluster of other Red Fountain Students were propping up the bar, talking with some students from Alfea and Cloud Tower. It was nice to see the students mingling with the royals of the Alliance. A few of the freshmen students, led by Krystal, had found a bottle of sparkling Nettle Wine, and were trying to sneak out to the veranda. Musa shook her head at their antics, remembering her own with the Winx Club.

A giggle caught her attention, and she looked up to see Flora and Helia sit down in a seat opposite her. Well, Helia sat and then he pulled Flora down onto his lap; the Nature fairy smiled shyly, and pulled his arms around her. It was nice to see them looking so happy and comfortable together. Musa knew the trials their relationship had suffered recently due to miscommunication. She was glad they had sorted things out.

Suddenly noticing they weren't alone, Flora's eyes widened and then she wiggled her fingers. "Musa!"

The delight in that one word had the Music fairy grinning. "Hi, Flora, are you enjoying yourself?"

Glancing over her shoulder at her boyfriend, Flora nodded. "I am. And are you? You're sitting on your own, sweetie, where's Riven?"

Musa looked to the bar and pointed him out, smiling fondly as her boyfriend gestured wildly making a few other boys laugh. "He's regaling the guys at Red Fountain with his exploits."

"Why isn't he with you?"

"Because he almost poked my eye out while telling a story," Musa answered her slightly tipsy friend, while exchanging an amused look with the very sober Helia. The adoration on his face was plain as day. It baffled her that Flora hadn't seen it, but then self-doubt and insecurity blinded the best of people. She'd had battled her own issues.

"Okay, but you should be dancing with us. Galatea was looking for you."

Galatea wasn't looking very hard, Musa thought with a laugh, as the Princess of Melody rose up on her tiptoes, bracing herself on Bishop's shoulder, to shout something in his ear. Obviously it was vitally important, because the bemused Specialist was nodding his head and replying in clipped sentences. If Musa were to hazard a guess, the conversation revolved around Nova, Galatea's friend and Stella's Solarian liaison.

"I'll dance with you guys later; I need to go to the bathroom."

Flora nodded sloppily – and it was the cutest thing to see the Nature fairy be relaxed enough in Helia's presence, and in front of everyone to let go – and turned her head to whisper something to her boyfriend. He laughed and kissed her cheek fondly, producing another one of his origami pieces for her, this one in the shape of a flower. Leaving the lovebirds to have some privacy, Musa rose to her feet, and walked towards the exit.

* * *

There was something strangely peaceful about a world that had just been saved. Maybe it was the fact that the Andros had been underwater that made it look shiny and new. All the dust and bad memories had been washed off, and the world seemed cleaner, the air fresher. Breathing deep, Musa closed her eyes and rocked against the sea breeze, her fingers closing around the rocky balustrade. She could feel the salt scented breeze tease her hair in its long ponytail and lift her bangs from her face. Spray kissed her cheeks as a wave crashed beneath her.

"You know, for someone who saved the world – again – you seem subdued."

Musa smiled softly, and angled her body towards the invader of her privacy, inviting him to join her. "I only saved a world; you saved a noble dignitary."

He groaned, his foot scuffing the ground as he approached. "Don't remind me."

She laughed, and bumped her shoulder against him when he joined her. His arm automatically stretched around her, his warm hand settling on the indent of her waist. "Was it that bad?"

He brushed his lips against her hair, and rested his head against hers. "No, but I wished I was here. I know you can take care of yourself," he rushed to explain as her brows furrowed, "but I feel better when I know you're safe."

Nuzzling his chest, she nodded. "I understand that feeling. It was a strange battle, I don't think I've quite processed that it's all over."

He inhaled deeply and turned her to face him, violet eyes scrutinising her face. "Tell me the truth, are you okay?" His head turned towards the castle ballroom where music could be heard and he grimaced. "The other girls are having the time of their lives but you're quiet."

"I'm soaking up the atmosphere. I want to create a song." She bit her lip, as she felt the curl of excitement that inspiration always brought her. "One that encompasses everything this moment makes people feel; one that can be played even in the darkest of moments, so that people will remember what joy and hope feels like."

He kissed her so softly that it startled her. Riven was rarely soft with her; caring, yes he could be caring, but not soft. "You are beautiful."

That choked a surprised laugh from her, and she blinked back wetness from her eyes. "Wow, Riven, are you angling for something?" she teased, tilting her head up to smile at him.

He rolled his eyes, but his expression sobered. "Seriously, everything's good right? You're not still angry about… you know."

"No, I'm not." She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, a steady, soothing thud under her ear. Then she pulled away and exhaled gently. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her Sirenix Box.

"Your wish," Riven murmured. "You haven't made it yet?"

Her lips parted but no sound came out. She stared at the box, willing something to happen but it remained dormant.

Cupping her face, Riven drew her attention to him. "Talk to me."

What could she say? She hadn't made a wish. Musa had watched her friends make theirs, but she had felt no such compulsion to make her own. "They were pushed to do it - not forced," she hastily added. "It was like there was this sudden urge to speak their wish and it was granted."

"And you haven't felt that?"

"No."

Riven went quiet for a moment. "I thought… you would wish your mother back."

Yes, so did she. "I thought I would, at least initially." Her words dropped to a whisper as her eyes slowly began to burn. Her mother would always be her greatest sadness and her most personal joy. She stepped away, blew out a breath, and rubbed her hands over her mouth, drawing back her composure. Lacing her fingers over her stomach, she looked up at the sky.

"I was so sure that I knew what my wish would be when the Guardians told us we could have one, but as time went on, the more I thought about it, the more I just couldn't do it. I would love to be able to talk to my mother. You know how much I want that."

He didn't speak but his eyes were soft and understanding. Words weren't even needed – if anyone understood that, Riven would. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him, silently thanking him for being there, to listen to the jumble of thoughts in her head. They parted and his brow rested against hers, until she drew away.

"Do you remember when we went to the Crystal Labyrinth?"

"Uh, yeah," Riven scratched his neck. "I – I remember that."

She frowned and then a smile curved her lips. "Oh that's right. 'Don't touch my girlfriend'," she deepened her voice to imitate him; then she chuckled at the sight of his pained expression.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly present myself in a good light."

"No, no you did," she said. Eyes warm, she clutched his hands between hers. "You showed me you cared about me, not just as a companion to be around when the others paired up. You were jealous of the idea of me being with another boy. It… reassured me that what we had meant something to you, and that helped me fight for us, even during our hardest moments."

He grunted and averted his gaze, clearly remembering their breakup in Gardenia. For a while, she'd feared that there would never be a happy ending for them. And then she'd seen how Riven felt for her and she'd realised that Riven's actions spoke louder than his words ever would. Once upon a time, she'd thought she knew that but somewhere during their time as couple, she'd forgotten that.

She hugged him, burrowing into his warmth, even though the night air was balmy, she felt cold. "That was part of the reason I didn't wish for anything."

"What, why?"

"Riven, whenever you and I have had an issue, we've talked it out; sometimes we've fought, - once we broke up. But we're stronger now than before. Some days I might get angry with you, and I'm sure you get annoyed with me, but I'm happier with you than without you."

"Ditto,' he muttered.

"So there's no magical cure to be used on us – and that would have been a terribly selfish wish. The same is true for my father. When I was younger, I wanted to have a good relationship with him, to make him really listen to me. We achieved that because we talked, because I explained to him that I wanted to be a fairy, and that I wanted to pursue music as a career. You helped with that too."

He jerked a shoulder. "I didn't really do anything."

She frowned at him. "You did. You and Aisha gave me the strength to stand up to my father, and Stella's twittering in my ear helped too."

Musa turned to the ocean and gazed out into the distance, lost in her memories. "When I saw my mother in the Crystal Labyrinth, I was so tempted to stay with her, to talk and find out what she thought, what she liked, her hopes, her fears, to feel her arms around me and…" Musa paused for a long moment, and blew out a steadying breath. "I wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't, so much rested on us getting the Water Stones."

Firm heat covered her shoulders and she relaxed into Riven's grip as his hands rubbed down her arms. "But, that moment, even though it was so fleeting, helped me find closure. I know my mother thinks I'm beautiful and that she's proud of me; those were things I worried about. That I wouldn't be what she wanted."

Her eyes stung and she closed her eyes, feeling the warm tears leak out at the corners.

Riven's arms slid around her, and drew her back against him, curving his body around hers as he pressed his mouth to her temple, his warm breath fanning against her face. His heart thumped slowly, a soothing tempo against her back and his strength supported her.

"I can't wish her back, Riven. It would feel wrong. What if she's in a better place and then to come back here… I can't do it."

"I know. I know."

"I talked to Dad about it when I visited Melody and… he understands. We've both grieved her, and to bring her back now, I don't know if things could go back. I just… Maybe I'm scared, but it also seems like a selfish wish. I –" She struggled to find the words but they failed her, her fingers gripping for them to no avail.

Water lapped against the shore below the balcony. A star flared to life and then settled amongst the spray of silver dots in the sky. There was a distant splash, and the cry of a lone bird broke the silence.

When Riven backed off, she turned confused at his sudden withdrawal. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong as he fiddled with his phone, and then her mouth closed as music began to seep from the phone's speakers. Stunned by the beautiful melody, she felt her heart catch and her nose prickled. Her breath clogged in her lungs and her eyes burned.

'_Mama you'd be so proud; the way I shine, wish that you could see me now.'_

She mouthed the words soundlessly as she stared enthralled at the phone.

'_Oh great creatures of the sea, please hold her voice, for all of eternity_.'

"I got Tecna to send me the song, I…" he jerked his shoulders, shifting uncomfortably.

_And like a siren's lullaby, I know you always will.'_

Musa blew out a breath, and smiled knowing she looked ridiculous, weeping over the song that tied her to her mother. The fact that Riven had wanted this song, and had known to play it now meant everything to her.

'_Return to me, return to me, on waves of ocean melody. No magic can make you reappear, but in the song of the whales, you are always here.'_

She covered her face with her hands and sniffed, wiping her cheeks. Embarrassed, she dabbed at her eyes and mustered up a smile, but when Riven pulled her into his arms, she gave into the tears, sobbing quietly. The music died away and she turned her face into his throat, breathing him in.

"You okay?" Riven whispered against her temple, his fingers rubbing circles over her back.

She sniffled and nodded her head against his shoulder. She'd left a damp patch on his shirt. "I just had to say it out loud. I'm not going to wish my mother back – and I can't think of another wish." She pressed a kiss to the warm skin of his neck, felt him shiver and his arms tighten around her. "You make me a stronger person."

"Good," he replied gruffly. "You redeemed me."

She snorted and pecked his jaw. "You redeemed yourself –"

He leaned back, and caught her chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "You had faith in me when a lot didn't, that mattered, Musa. Don't make light of what you've done to help me be who I am."

Sliding her hands up his chest and around the warm, silk skin of his nape, she drew him down to rub her lips against his. His hands clenched on her hips as he held her in place, and kissed her back just as lightly.

"I love you Musa," he breathed against her lips. "I don't say it much, but I do."

She pulled him into a deeper kiss, holding him tight, feeling warmth blossom in her chest. She may not be able to wish her mother back in good conscience, but she knew her mother would be happy for her, and what she'd achieved. Most importantly her mother had always wanted her to find someone who would love her. Maybe that was what Musa regretted the most; her mother would never meet Riven. She knew though, deep inside, that her mother would approve of the rugged, brooding Specialist, who kept her favourite song on his phone, and learnt guitar just to play for her.

She nuzzled Riven's jaw, and released a contented sigh, melting against him.

"There you two are! Stop necking and come inside!"

Stella's voice shattered their moment, and Riven groaned, drawing back to glare over his shoulder at the Sun fairy.

Musa chuckled wryly. "Perfect timing, Stella."

"Come on! We're going to sing another song!"

"We'll be there in a minute," Riven snapped back, keeping Musa firmly in place.

With a huffed out breath, Stella stormed back inside, slamming the door behind her. When she was gone, Musa fixed the collar of his sleeveless jacket, smiling up at him. "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," he muttered, raking a hand through his hair, while his free hand moved to cup her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Stop asking me if I'm okay," she retorted softly, poking his cheek. "I suppose I should return my Sirenix box to Faragonda." Maybe she could talk to Faragonda about it, get another opinion – free wishes didn't come along every day.

Riven didn't answer her, instead he slid an arm around her, and began to lead her back to the Ballroom. "Let's go back inside Musa, before your friends come looking again."

* * *

_Finis_

* * *

Author Note: If you read and liked this story, I'd really like a review please. I love hearing people's thoughts.


End file.
